paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (season 4)
, |Views = 2.60 |Desc = The Krusty Krab opens up for 24 hours as part of 's plan. }} , |Views = 2.60 |Desc = molts and loses his shell. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = , , and try to get back ' lost mattress. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = sues . }} , |Views = 7.93 |Desc = runs away. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = attempts to win a prize from the skill crane. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and annoy with their "Good Neighbor Club." }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = retires and leaves the Krusty Krab under new management. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = thinks he lost his laughter. }} , |Views = 8.60 |Desc = After a jousting accident, and accidentally travel back to the Middle Ages. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = falls in love with Betsy Krabs. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and make a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets smarter after he is screwed into the wrong brain. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and get morphed together. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = turns the Krusty Krab into a hotel. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = Mrs. Puff gets fired and is replaced by a stricter teacher. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's bosses visit. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = The Flying Dutchman stays with to reclaim his dignity. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = sends to get a birthday present. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes "the king of karate" and travels to Karate Island with . }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = breaks his spatula and is forced to replace it. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = opens a wishing well. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = turns the Chum Bucket into a gift shop. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = 's biting causes the Bikini Bottomites to think that he has a disease. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = forces to take a vacation to avoid paying a fine. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = finds a wig and starts wearing it. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and travel inside to retrieve his clarinet reed. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = is disguised as a woman. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and think is an animal and call him "Smelly." }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = thinks he turned into an ice cream cone. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gets his driver's license and rubs it in 's face. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = becomes a mean tyrant when he is crowned king. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = and think that vicious bikers are coming to Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = A new restaurant called Kelpshake opens in Bikini Bottom. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = accuses of stealing his jellyfishing net. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = makes a miniature and everyone likes him better. }} , |Views = 6.70 |Desc = 's "best day ever" does not go as planned. }} , |Views = N/A |Desc = gives a glob of gum for Best Friends Day. |Last = TRUE }}